User talk:DoktorStauf
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Casualty Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ambulance Service page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eladkse (Talk) 11:39, 2011 January 12 Welcome Hey there, thanks for your edits. I hope you wish to stay with us/me here at Casualty Wiki. In terms of what you have added, it is not of very good quality at the moment. The key point of the article is to talk about the Holby Ambulance Service as a whole. This is, as such, a wikipedia about Casualty. The articles need to be informative. In addition, we have other ways of categorising characters such as paramedics. The article will eventuallycontain a list, but priority needs to go to the main article itself. If you want me to assign you specific tasks/articles to work on, just feel free to ask. I also need to make you aware of recources you can use to help you write articles. There is obviously wikipedia, but there is also holby.tv. Unfortuantly, they have not kept things up to date over there, but you can still get a lot of information. But remember: we do not copy/paste their articles! Hope you continue editing. Eladkse @Project Holby 18:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : Also to note: your source of information may be out of date as two of the paramedics you listed left 5 years ago. Don't worry, I've corrected it. Eladkse @Project Holby 18:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not too sure what you mean about having space for articles before you can write them. You can start writing straight away when you create a page. Please could you explain what you mean? ::Also, remember to sign your name with using four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message. ::Eladkse @Project Holby 18:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you for explaining what you meant. I agree with what you are saying, and the page was going to feature a full list of paramedics anyway. Carry on with your work, it's greatly appreciated. I'm not trying to get at you, but just keep in mind that the main focus of the article AT THE MOMENT is the article itself. Characters can be accessed through other means - category pages and episode articles especially. We also don't actually have their pages at the moment, so it may be better if you start work creating their articles. Remember: Article titles use full first name, then last name. Nicknames are listed in the infobox. :::In terms of the lists, we need to consider how best their names are listed. A table would be the best option, as it would enable us to give period of service and why they left (ie: retired, died...). And we would also need to compile a complete list from somewhere. :::At the moment, I am creating the series/episode articles. Although 700+ is a lot of work for one person, it would be easier for me to keep track of progress on that front if I created them solo. But, as pages are created, we can compile the lists of characters - doctors, nurses, paramedics, receptionists, porters... This would be the point where we could really start listing the characters on relevant pages such as the Ambulance Service. :::I'm droning on and on now, so I'm gonna stop. Good luck! Eladkse @Project Holby 18:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC)